No Way
by TeamJakeNess
Summary: Embry and the single wolves go on an adventure to an unexpected place... And some very unexpected things happen. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

Collin strutted into Emily's kitchen, toward the table, with some sort of fucking swagger that made me want to punch him just watching. He had a grin on his face as he sat down, and I threw a muffin at his head. His grin widened as he caught it right before it hit and he started eating it.

"Hey faggot, where the hell were you last night?" I demanded.

"I was with Brady." He was fighting back a bigger smirk.

"Well, no shit! He was supposed to be patrolling too, and I ran alone!"

"We were doing stuff."

"Care to elaborate?"

He couldn't hold it back anymore. His smile broke through his face. "We were at that strip club in downtown Port Angeles."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that why you're so happy go lucky? It's a strip club. It's not like you did anything that cool. The entire pack has seen chicks naked before. And I don't mean Leah."

"That's not what I'm psyched about." He was shaking his head back and forth, "See… There was this one girl… She was fucking hot as hell… Even Sam would've jizzed. It was crazy. I mean… you have no idea. Imagine Megan Fox, times it by 20, and you're not even close." I couldn't quite name the expression I was wearing. Somewhere between confusion, frustration, and curiosity. "Anyway, Embry, I totally banged her."

"OH! So that's it, huh? You blew off patrol to fuck a random stripper? Nice. I gotta give you props for that."

"Yeah, you woulda been proud. I can't even explain this girl… You need to see her for yourself."

"Maybe I should… I don't have patrol tonight. I say I should go check her out."

"No way in hell you're going without me. And that means Brady will tag along too."

"Really, Brady? You had to bring Seth? Fucking Seth?"

"Hey! I took offense to that!"

"Sorry, Seth, but sometimes I think you have more woman rights than Leah does. You live with her and Sue. It's not your fault, it's just the way things are."

"But I'm still a guy who can appreciate sexy girls wearing close to nothing, sliding down a pole."

We all shrugged. And that's when the show started. They were right about this girl… Damn… Her back was turned toward me, and I could still tell who it was. She was just… the image of perfection.

And then she turned around. And I saw her eyes. My entire world stopped. Everything other than her just went black. She was everything now. She was the only thing, ever. I belonged to her. Everything in me, just screamed to keep her safe, and to make sure she was okay, and got exactly what she wanted all the time.

After the shock, realization hit. "FUCK! Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I almost yelled. I… imprinted on her. WHAT THE HELL?

Collin, the only one who could hear my explosion, turned toward me. "Embry? What the fuck? You okay?"

Jesus! He slept with her! Without thinking about it, I punched him as hard as I could. "Stay the hell away from that girl, do you understand me?"

At this point, Seth was over here too. He glanced between us. And… Collin burst out laughing. I'd never seen anyone in so much amusement. Brady ran over too.

"He… he… HE IMPRINTED ON HER!" Collin gasped out in between laughs. Brady then joined him. Seth just kind of gave me a look of sympathy.

I couldn't help but look back at the girl. Every inch of her… was just amazing. My eyes slid down her perfect curves… Oh God… She was delicious…

But she was up there, half naked, in front of all these other guys, wrapping herself around the damn pole. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down, into the back.

She just gave me this look… Not a bitchy kind of look. But an upset look. Her lower lip, glossed, and silky, and soft to perfection, pouted out. Her big, bright, gray eyes looked up at me. This was when I noticed she wasn't just hot. She was gorgeous. She was pretty. She was beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her. I saw tears fill her eyes, and it broke my heart. It was the most painful thing I'd ever seen. She wrapped her small arms around me and cried into my chest.

"I'm so sorry! I don't like what I do here! I want to stop! This is just the only choice I have right now!"

I was so confused at this point… I just rubbed her back until she stopped crying… Her mascara and eyeliner stained my shirt, but I didn't care. I gently wiped away her tears. And she kissed me. Hard, and soft, and gentle, and full of everything.

I won't go into any detail here, but I took her to my house, and we fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to loud banging on my apartment door. I groaned as I woke, and sat up in bed. Suddenly last night hit me, the images of her beautiful, perfect body… Every inch of her pressed against me… The infinite feeling of holding her tight against me after… I shuddered, stopping my train of thought before I could get hard again.

She was still here, right beside me. Her breathing steady, and her heart fluttering quietly. I gently moved the hair out of her face to kiss up and down her neck, unable to resist. Until I heard the knocking again.

"EMBRY CALL! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING DOOR!" What the hell? Was that… Rachel? I quickly got out of bed, sliding on my jeans and boxers and walked out of my room, making sure to close the door behind me. I jumped over the couch to answer the door before she could wake up my amazing, insanely gorgeous imprint…

I shook my head to snap out of the daze she put me in as I opened the door, seeing not only Rachel, but Paul too.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my neck, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"A better question would be, why the hell are you sleeping in so late?" Rachel snapped back with her hands on her hips. I looked her up and down. She was wearing one of those short skirts that kept Paul's eyes on her ass. And a tight, almost see through shirt. I used to think she was the hottest piece of ass EVER. Jake and Paul would throw a fit whenever they caught me fantasizing about her. But compared to the angel in my bed… Rachel was just some other girl.

"Yeah, dude, what's up with that? I know you sleep in, but it's fucking 3. What's that about? Long night?" Paul smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

I snapped a smirk right back. "Maybe."

"HA!" Rachel threw her head back in a fake laugh as she walked past me into my kitchen.

Paul followed her as he nodded to my bedroom. "No, really, is there a girl in there?"

"She's not just a girl... And I'd appreciate it if you keep your fucking mouths shut so she can sleep. If you wake her, I'll kick your ass."

"Not just a girl?" Rachel asked as she propped herself up on the counter, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Nope. She's much more than that."

Rachel and Paul exchanged a look. And I knew they both knew.

"When did you meet her? What's her name?" Rach spoke again.

"Uh, we met last night. And her name… Her name… Fuck! What the hell is her name?"

"Nice, man. Real nice."

That's when she walked out. My comforter wrapped around her naked body, her hand running through her beautiful, long hair. "Emb?" She said, confused and helpless.

My jaw dropped at the sight of her. So fucking incredible…

Rachel's jaw was dropped looking at her too. And Paul kept glancing between the two.

I quickly walked over to the girl and picked her up in my arms, walking her back to my bedroom and setting her on the bed as I kissed her soft, gently lips and whispered to her. "Stay here, okay? Or at least… put on some clothes."

She giggled her cute, seductive little giggle. "Okay." She pressed her lips to mine again before I forced myself to go back out, shutting the door again behind me.

I cleared my throat as I walked back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh my God, Embry! She's… she's… she's fucking hot! I mean, I've kissed other girls, but I've never really been attracted to one until now!" Rachel squealed.

Paul was staring at her with wide eyes. "You've what! Wait… WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but did you see her? Oh, and Embry, her name is Nikki. I've seen her at a club before."

Paul stood there, speechless. I'm assuming images of Rachel and girl on girl action was passing through his head.

"Back off. She's mine."

"I can't kiss her? Really?" Rachel whined jokingly.

"I think that would be up to me." Nikki said as she walked back into the room. Rachel jumped off the counter to reach her.

"Wait… were you serious, Rach? You want to make out with her?" Paul said, finally out of his daze.

Rachel shrugged and pressed her lips to Nikki's. Paul and I just stood there, our jaws drops.

My eyes were glued on their lips moving together, parting each other… Their breasts pressed together… The soft moan that simultaneously left both their mouths…

Jesus. My girl can kiss… Holy fuck… I felt myself get harder as I watched her… A groan escaped my lips and I went to go pull them apart. Even though that was, by far, the best thing I'd ever seen, I couldn't stand to see her lips against someone else's.


End file.
